The hidden Rose
by GrangerMalfoyNess
Summary: Sequel to A new start for the two of us. A new chapter in the Malfoy-family has begun - but will it all work out as it should, or will everything crumble and fall? ::After Hogwarts, kids and stuff.::
1. The beginning

A/N: I cannot thank you all enough; thank you to all of you who continue to read the story and wanting to read the sequel.

Happy me!

So, here we go – the sequel to "A new start for the two of us" (and to anyone stumbling across this fic without having read the first one, I strongly recommend you to read that, or the story won't make much sense.

As usual, thank you to me lovely beta, without you I wouldn't have managed to get this far.

Please review – and enjoy it!

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K Rowling and all that.

Draco had been fuming for an hour – not wanting to see his wife, daughter or anyone for that matter. He had a feeling that his father had been involved in the disappearance of his oldest daughter and of course Draco had known. But what he thought about right now, while a persistent knock intruded his thoughts, was how on earth all of this had actually happened, making him turn towards the door.

"What!?" He shouted, anger seeping through his words. The door opened and his oldest daughter stepped inside the room – the only place Draco really felt as if he could be himself – the library. Rose stared at him.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked timidly. Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No. Well, yes, in some way I am. But I'm not… my anger is directed at someone else." He answered, finally giving up is angry stance and he sat down in a comfortable chair next to him. Rose nodded.

"Mum is talking to Professor McGonagall. She thinks I should go to Hogwarts even though I missed out on three years." She said, staring off into the room, not wanting to look at her father. He kept quiet. "You… You're angry at him, aren't you?" Rose asked and sat down, cross-legged on the floor.

Draco nodded. "I just…Rose, you must understand how painful the last decade or so has been for us. I thought my father had died, a long time ago and now…" He threw his hands up. "Now, he's possibly alive somewhere, trying desperately to undermine me and tearing my family apart. He already did it once, so nothing is stopping him now." He said. Rose scooted closer to him, resting her head on his knee.

"Dad... Do you want to know what really happened? Or at least as much as I can remember?" She whispered against his clothed knee.

He hesitated – he was sure Hermione would want to know as well, but he was so curious and for all he knew, she could have been in a house next to them all these years. He rested a pale hand on her shoulder. "Please." He simply said. Rose lifted her head, a slight smile on her lips. Draco suddenly saw just how much she looked like him and he couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Okay, here goes. See, I can't actually remember anything from before I was five, so I'll take it from there. I know I told mum that an old hag had me up until a year ago, but that's not really true. An old hag was involved, but she had only been my caretaker." She drew a deep breath and continued. "I was in some sorts of woods. I can't really remember much other than the green and brown colours surrounding me. I was in a cottage with three people. The old hag, who most just called "Marl", which must have been some sort of nickname, a boy, maybe a year older than me and… Lucius." Draco almost snarled at the name, but Rose merely looked at him and continued her story. "Lucius had a plan. Or so I gather now, because as a five year old, all you can think about is how much you miss your parents. When I got older, I realized how the plan would have gone, if the boy and I hadn't run off. Anyway, Lucius, dear old granddad, wanted to make sure that the old regime would ensue again. He knew I was half-breed, or that's what he called it and the boy was pure. He wanted to start the Dark Lords bidding again, destroying the Wizard community as well as the muggle one; which he would do with a powerful spell he himself had created, with the boy… And me."

She paused, seemingly unsure if she should continue. Draco stared at her.

"Go on. I promise, I won't get angry with you." He said and she nodded.

"When Lucius left us with Marl one day, she sat us down and told us about the plan. We knew nothing, really, but she had fallen in love with us – she didn't want us to hurt. Anyway, Lucius believed that if he… Forced us to… Do stuff when I turned fourteen, we would create a super-breed that could potentially destroy the world – of course, his mind must have been wobbled(/warped), because it would have never worked. But his spell did. We saw how bad it was when he was practising one day. Several animals, strung up in the trees, were all but vaporized by it." She sighed.

"Marl told us to run. Run and never look back. She told me as she packed a bag for us, that my parents had buried an empty casket, believing I was in it. She knew nothing about the boy, but he didn't care. He just wanted to run. And then we ran. Lucius tried stalking us, but we had became adapt in the woods – we knew how and where to hide, and Marl had lead him on a different track." She paused briefly. "I hope she's still alive, though. Anyway, we reached the end of the woods after three weeks and it lead us straight into the little muggle town – we went to the train station, asked for a ticket to London and then we left. We split up when we reached Kings Cross – he wanted to find someone, I wanted to see you. And then I did. Along with my sister."

Draco had been quiet. He didn't say a word and Rose let him digest the story.

After almost ten minutes, he spoke. "Lucius tried to make you… Have…?" He hissed.

Rose nodded. "I didn't do it, though. We left before it would happen. My problem now is the fact that Lucius still has the spell and he's most likely really sodding pissed." She said with a smirk.

Draco chuckled – Rose was indeed the spitting image of her father.

"You leave that to us. Go fetch your mother for me, will you?" Rose stood up and left – as she stood in the doorway, she turned to him.

"I missed you. Even though I haven't really known you. I missed your voice." She smiled and left. Draco smiled as well. He was still angry, almost pissed at Rose for not trying to contact them earlier – and of course, angry for her to be such a drama-queen. Someone cleared their throat and he looked up. Hermione stood in the doorway, beautiful as ever with a ray of sunlight streaming onto her from the window.

"Rose said.." She started, but Draco patted his knee, motioning her to come to him. She smirked. "One day, that's not going to work for me anymore." She said as she sat down on his lap.

He chuckled and looked at the mantelpiece in front of them – a picture placed neatly in the middle from their wedding day. "So… Rose is going to Hogwarts?" He asked, smiling slightly at his wife.


	2. Hogwarts

**Hey guys! I am so so so so sooooo sorry for letting you all wait for such a long time; i've been completely backed up by exams and some personal stuff going on. Anyway, my computer doesn't have word anymore (and I have no idea how to fix it) so, I'm going on a whim here and just write in the copy/past-section in Doc manager. So if there's any sorts of faults, i'm sorry, but i can't get to editing before i get word back :i**

**Enjoy!**

The steam from the train billowed out on the platform, leaving everyone in a strange mist - Rose tried spotting around for people she knew, but none seemed to be familiar.

She turned to her parents.

"Are you sure that this is okay? I just got back." Her voice trembled, and Hermione smiled.  
"Yes, it's okay. We know where you are, and you've promised to write at least once a week, so it's okay. Are you sure about this? You don't need to do it, you know." Draco nodded at his wife's words.  
"You can push back a year, if you'd rather want that." Rose sighed and looked nervously around the platform.  
"No, it's okay. I promise I'll tell you all of something's up, okay?" Hermione smiled.  
"Okay." Draco looked at his daughter - she looked so like him, and he feared her leaving. Hermione hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
"Promise to behave." She said sternly as she let Rose go. Rose nodded and accepted her father's hug. She turned from them and stepped on the train, waving slightly as the train started to move. She caught a glimpse of her parents and their tears before the train turned a corner and left the platform completely.

Rose moved around the train, trying to find an empty compartment, occasionally catching glimpses of happy faces and bits of conversation. Seh finally found one in the very back of the train, and sat down with a huff. Now what?

She took a book from her bag, and placed herself with her back to the window for rest, and started reading. She barely noticed the creak the sliding door made as it was pushed open - but she did feel it when someone sat down on the same seat as her. She looked up, a bit frustrated to be taken away from her book, but her words of annoyment fell silent on her lips as she saw who it was.

"Hello, Rose." He said, his black hair covering half his face, and a hint of a smirk hidden underneath it. She closed her mouth.  
"Fancy running into you here, isn't it? Didn't think you'd be going to Hogwarts so soon." She finally regained her voice.  
"Well, my mum told me it would be a good idea... I.. I'm sorry, but what are you doing here? I didn't even think you lived in England? I thought you tried to go.." He cut her off.  
"Plan didn't go as i wished for. No relatives. Been living in an apartment on top of a bar or something for a while now." He looked at her. SHis eyes penetrated her, fiercely blue, and he looked down again.  
"McGonagall wrote me a few weeks back, asking me if i wanted to go there, and I thought, why not, I don't have anywhere else to go." She nodded.

"It's going to be weird, isn't it? Being around so many people..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Actually, i've been meaning to ask you somehing, quite embarrasing, actually.." He turned and looked at her, urging her on.  
"I don't think i've ever gotten your name. You were always just... The boy or something." She blushed at his smile. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

"I'm Zach." He said with a final flick of his hair. "See you later, Rose."

Rose had been staring out of the window for the remanding time spent on the train, wondering firstly about the boy, then about Hogwarts, and the lateslt of her worries; which house she'd been in. It would be weird if she got sorte alongside the firstyears, but she didn't see any other option. When the train finally thudded to a halt, she stood up, shaking slightly and tried to blend in with the mass walking by her. She caught a glimpse of the ravenhair and the smirk, but after a few moments he was gone again. She shook her head, trying to clear it from her worries, and stepped onto the Platform in Hogsmeade.

"Rose Granger-Malfoy! Here, if you will be so kind!" A female voice called, and she turned towards the voice; an older woman stood there, waving her hand, while the other was firmly placed on Zach's shoulder. Rose moved slowly towards them.

"I'm McGonagall, but I'm sure you already know that. And this is Zacharias Sullivan, whom I'm sure you already know. Now, you two need to follow me, and we'll go to my office, where you'll both be sorted into your houses in private." She motioned with her hand, and the three of them started walking. Zach leaned closer to Rose as they were walking.  
"I'm sure you don't want to get on her bad side." He whispered to Rose, who smiled slightly.

They walked for a while, until they reached a gate leading up to what looked like the backside of the Hogwarts Castle.  
"I thought it would be better if you wouldn't need to go throught the great hall just yet. No need to cause a fuzz." McGonagall said. They both nodded in consent. "Now, follow me please." And she led them through the gates and towards the doors in front of them.

**Again, i am sorry if there's flaws and so on, but bear with me! As always, review and make my day better :D**


	3. The door

**Hello again you all!**

**I finally got my computer working, so I'm up and ready to keep writing! **

**I must warn you all, I'm starting University on monday (the 18th of august), so I might not be able to update that often; but I'll try my damnest to do it as often as I can!**

**Onwards with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *gross sobbing***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What?" Rose shrieked. McgonaGall nodded solemnly.

"yes, you heard me correctly. You shall be sharing dometries, seeing as everyone else now have filled up the spots in the different houses." Rose stared at the Head-mistress in shock. She felt a second pair of eyes boring into her. She turned to Zach.

"Are you okay with this!?" She asked. He simply shrugged. Rose huffed and crossed her arms tightly.

"Miss Granger-Malfoy, we are well aware of the situation you've been in, and trust me when I say that this was not our first choice in the manner; but nontheless, this is what we can do in this situation." McGonagall said sternly. Rose nodded.

"I still think my parents might be unhappy with this situation." She countered.

"They might be. But I must make this very clear for you; this situation is already peculiar, and we must try to make it as normal as possible, which means that you two must act as normally as possible – try as we might, there is nothing to do about it now, so you should try to find peace with the decision." Zach looked at Rose, who glared at the Head Mistress.

"Fine." She finally grumbled. McGonagall nodded solemnly and stood from her chair.

"Very well, then. Follow me, if you please." Rose and Zach stood, following the Head Mistress out on the halls, which were quiet and very still – they walked in silence for a while, their footsteps clacking on the stone floor. Zach studied Rose; he knew how she looked, of course, but I was as if she had changed over the short time they had been apart. Happier, surely, with the reunion of her family, but also a tad bit older – wiser and smarter.

"Psst. Rose." He whispered. She looked at him, a eyebrow half raised in his direction.

"You feeling okay?" He asked. Her facial expression changed quickly from annoyed to grateful.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little distraught, but it's fine." He nodded solemnly, and they kept pace with McGonagall for a while, when she finally stopped in front of a bare wall.

"Alright, listen closely, you two. We have magically traced the room, so we will know the moment either of you try something.. Funny." She said, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Now, it's very important that you both try to carry on as normally as possible; we don't know what house you'd be in, although I have a feeling of what it would be." She looked fondly at Rose. "We'll be pairing you up with the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, seeing as their turntable is somewhat close."

She pointed at the wall.

"This is the entrance to your dormatries. Simply touch the wall, and it will open for you." Rose nodded, while Zach stared in awe at the wall.

"Well, go on, it's late and I'm sure both of you would want a good night's sleep." McGonagall finished. "Goodnight both of you." She turned and left. Rose and Zach stayed in front of the wall, simply staring at it.

"Well... I guess we should.." Rose finally said, touching the wall gently. It giggled (earning a snicker from a portrait of a lady in white, on the opposite wall) and vanished in front of their eyes. Zach gasped as Rose stepped inside, and quickly followed suit.

It was beautiful. Simply made, stonewalls all around them, a fire already burning merrily in front of the fat, dark brown leathercouch. A wooden door right next to the fireplace led into the bathroom, while on the wall behind them, two doors led into their bedrooms.

"It's beautiful." Rose sighed. Zach simply nodded. And it truly was beautiful.

They stood for a while, simply gazing around the room, not really noting the other person's presence. After a few minutes, Zach turned to face Rose.

"I'm going to bed.. Let's uhm.. Talk tomorrow?" Rose smiled sweetly and nodded. They both turned with murmurs of goodnight and walked into their respective rooms.


End file.
